Último beso
by Lollipoop
Summary: Un beso. Esa era la despedida más única y dolorosa. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que iban a morir juntos.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Nada con fines de lucro.

**Summary:** Un beso. Esa era la despedida más única y dolorosa. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que iban a morir juntos.

**N/A:** Me perdí un tiempo, pero ahora regreso con esta viñeta, es una tipo escena extendida... o lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara de los capítulos finales. Va dedicada para mi bitchie y mi zorra favoritas: **Mlle. Janusa **y** MicAgatha**. ¡Las amo chicas!

* * *

><p><strong>Último beso<br>**Por Lollipoop

_Tu nombre siempre estará en mis labios._

* * *

><p>Tan fría, tan pálida.<p>

Así se encontraba Sango entre sus brazos. Quería gritar, patalear, matar a Naraku y destrozarlo hasta que el maldito pidiera piedad.

Pero no podía.

El agujero negro en cualquier momento se abriría, pero ella… ella no podría irse con él. Porque, desde que admitió aquellos sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que Sango, esa exterminadora celosa y que a cada momento le daba una cachetada, era su vida.

Una vida que pronto se acabaría. Y él… él, se iría junto a ella, porque había aprendido a sentirla como parte de sí mismo.

La chica tosió rasposamente. Era obvio que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto en ella.

Miroku era un hombre sabio, con malas mañas, pero entendía los sentimientos humanos, algo que en la época feudal muy pocos tenían.

El corazón le dolía… y, sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó por mejilla.

Años de no llorar, de decirse a sí mismo ''No. Tienes qué ser fuerte'', pero ahora se encontraba ahí, adentro de la perla de shikon, con una moribunda Sango entre sus brazos. ¿Podría el orgullo más que el corazón? No. Ya había perdido a su madre, a su padre… no quería que Sango se fuera también.

La voz de un monje, un llanto imparable y una explosión, eso era lo que recordaba de la muerte de su padre.

_¿Su excelencia estará bien? Quiero verle de nuevo._

Esas dulces palabras recorrían la cabeza y corazón de la exterminadora. Y sin más, abrió los ojos.

Su mirada apagada, se encontró con los ojos agonizantes de Miroku.

—Su excelencia —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Y él la abrazó fuertemente, temiendo que con algún descuido pudiera romperse.

—Descansa Sango.

Pero ella se negó. Levantó lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, apretó entre sus dedos las ropas del monje.

—Por favor… lléveme con usted —lo dijo con súplica. Estaba tan cansada de todo ese sufrimiento, de todo ese dolor y agonía. Lo único que quería era quedarse junto a él en la eternidad.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus febriles mejillas.

El monje Miroku la miró con dolor. La tomó de la nuca y la presionó contra su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente… quizás esa era la única solución.

_Su gran amor los llevará a la desesperación._

Un eco procedente de su mano resonó en el oscuro lugar_. _El tiempo se acababa, él lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, en el fondo de su corazón había una luz que le decía ''no dejes que ella muera'' y Miroku sabía que era verdad.

Sango se tensó entre sus brazos, abrió sus castaños ojos llenos de lágrimas, y lo miró con añoranza, fe, esperanza y amor. Sabía que, si esa batalla terminaría así, tenía que despedirse.

Y, con las pocas fuerzas que su cuerpo envenenado poseía, rozó sus débiles labios con los del monje Miroku.

El chico se sorprendió, reaccionó, y le correspondió a la exterminadora. Sus labios eran dulces, adictivos. Sabían a miel.

Él la amaba. Ella lo amaba.

Quizá fue sólo un roce, tan tierno y estremecedor. Pero era la despedida, una despedida que dolía como mil dagas en el corazón.

Sango separó su boca de la del monje, sus labios temblaron.

—L-lo a.. a.. amo.. —susurró cansada, perdiéndose en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

No. No. No.

¡Ella no podía morir! Quizás él sí debía morir, pero Sango no. Eso sería más doloroso que su propia muerte.

La luz de su corazón se extendió. Definitivamente la iba a salvar.

La tomó entre sus brazos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que el eco de su mano había cesado.

Debían derrotar a Naraku. Juntos.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente entre la oscuridad de la perla. Ese no era el final.

El final sería cuando todo estuviera en paz, y ellos dos unidos.

* * *

><p>Hola :)<p>

Definitivamente me gustó mucho esta viñeta. Nunca he escrito de Sango y Miroku, pero son una pareja que me encanta, si no fuera porque Inuyasha y Kagome les roban el puesto, ellos serían los predilectos.

Primero pensé: ¡_los voy a matar!... ¡No! Mejor que sólo Miroku quede vivo –inserte sonrisa macabra aquí-. _Pero me di cuenta de que sería demasiado cruel. Así que, basándome en Kanketsu-hen, esa sería la parte donde Miroku corre con Sango en brazos, y después encuentran a Shippo que les da el remedio de veneno que les dio Jinenji, esos que eran unas bolitas feas xd.

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo.

Un beso.

_**Lollipoop.**_


End file.
